


A Lady

by HisHeartKiller



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm, Sex, Spanking, aryas in charge, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:43:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: Genria! RequestYAY! I need this! I HAVE been craving a Gentry and Aria Reunion on GOT.Like super hot and sexy sex scene, maybe a little spanking because you know Arias a boss and Gentry does whatever she wants him to! yea all that adorable sexy cuteness Maybe some sweet cuddles after?





	A Lady

Gentry returned to winterfell with Jon. He never expected to see the brown haired bombshell again but he did. He almost didn't recognize her until she pushed him to the ground. 

“My lady?” He was shocked on the floor. 

“I am nobody's lady.” She stated. 

“You know my sister?” Jon asked. 

“I knew her as Ary.” He stated and stood off the ground. 

“I thought you were gone forever.” She admitted. 

“I always knew you would survive.” He told her. 

~~~

Later in the day Arya showed Gentry to a room he could sleep in. He stared at her. 

“Stop staring at me.” She growled. 

“Still in charge I see.” He stated. 

“I’m not in charge.” She said. 

“But you are.” He said. 

“I don't even know what happened to you.” She said. “I hated you.” She admitted. 

“That's okay.” She walked closer to him. “Arya.” He started to talk but She kissed him. “What-”

“I’m taking charge.” She kissed him again and he grabbed her face. 

“You dont know how bad I’ve wanted this.” He said in between passionate kisses. 

“Probably as much as I have.” She pulled at his belt. 

“Wait, wait.” He told her. 

“What?” She looked annoyed that he was stopping her. 

“You’re a highborn lady and I’m a bastard.” He told her. 

“I’m not a lady!” She pushed him and he landed on the bed. 

He chuckled. 

Arya was annoyed with him now but still wanted him so bad. She climbed on top of him on the bed. 

“If you call me a lady again I will leave.” She threatened. 

“But you are my lady.” He teased. 

She growled and went to pull away but he softly grabbed her arm. He kissed and softly said. “You are my lady, at least I want you to be.” He told her softly. 

“I can be your lady but only yours.” She started kissing him passionately. 

He wrapped his arms around her. She was on top of him. He never thought he would be able to feel her like this. He never thought he would see her again. 

She started to undress herself. “What's the rush?” HE asked. He just wanted to keep feeling her on top of him. 

“If I wait for you to do it I’ll be waiting forever.” She teased . 

AFter they both ripped off their clothes Arya started to pull  Gentry and shift him into the postion she wanted it. 

She was on her knees. He was behind her. 

“Now spank me.” She growled at him. 

“What?” He questioned. 

“Spank me. Not hard just enough to get me-” 

Gentry spanked her once. “Does it get you wet being spanked?” 

“Yes!” 

He spanked her once more. 

He slipped his hand down her ass and in between her legs to feel her getting wet. 

“Not yet.” She said. “Keep going.” HE spanked her twice more. 

He felt her body quiver under him. He spanked her twice more and quickly felt her dripping down her own thighs. 

 

“Now! Now! I need you now!” She ordered. 

He jerked his hard cock and tried to ease himself inside her but she forced herself back, forcing his cock deep into her. 

She grinded back against him and used him for herself. He wanted her to take everything she wanted. 

Gentry wanted her to have everything she needed. 

He wanted to be everything she needed. 

He reached his hands up her body and grabbed her breast. HE squeezed them and gave little pinches to her nipples making her push down to his cock harder. 

He felt himself coming and grabbed her tight around her waist. She held on to his body as she shook from her own orgasim. 

Not letting her go right away he pulled her down and cuddled into herback. She realized he hadn't pulled out of her yet. 

He gave slow and steady thrust just as a reminder. 

“So are you my lady now?” He asked. 

“We’ll see. Let's try this again and I’ll let you know.” She teased. 


End file.
